Welcome to my messed up life
by howtokillamockingjay
Summary: Hi, I'm Annabelle Winters. I'm 17, my parents split when I was 10, and my life... well lets just say things get weirder and weirder every day. Rated M for language.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. I just own a few characters and the plot. Oh, and if you comment, please try to be gentle about your critiquing. This is my first Twilight fanfic. Advice is warmly welcomed, as long as its not rude or hurtful.

A handsome, young man sped at phenomenal speeds through the forest, jumping from tree to tree. His clothes and hair camouflaged with the deep greens of the forest. His skin, pale as it was, stood out.

A collection of growls and howling could be heard through the forest. Down on the forest floor was a pack of wolves. But these weren't you're average wolves, the were the equivelant of a horse, built with a lot more muscle and fur. They seemed to be chasing this man.

As any normal person would assume, this man didn't stand a chance. But he was incredibly fast, it was not normal for a human being to run that fast. His figure blurred he ran so fast. Suddenly, the man jumped to the ground, landing like a cat, on his feet. He continued to run, outrunning the wolves, but not by much, they were gaining on him. The biggest of the wolves, an enormous wolf with midnight black fur, stopped. It lifted its head up, howling. The man had jumped of a cliff. He was upset, it was showing in his human-like eyes. They were clearly trying to catch him. They turned around and started to head away from the cliff.

An eagle soared above them. It slowly began to descend, towards where the wolves were. But, in the place of the 10 wolves, were 9 men and a woman. They were all extremely tall, at least 6"0 feet each, and jam-packed with muscle. Even the woman.

The bird flew down, until it was about three feet of the ground, and it suddenly turned into a teenage girl. The girl was average sized, maybe a little bit taller than most. She was not overly muscly, but not skinny either. "I can't believe he got away again!" yelled on of the men, slamming his fist into a tree. "PAUL! Calm down! We will catch him. We just need to know when and where he will be next time." said the largest of them in a deep, commanding voice. "Seth, Belle, go see the Cullens. Ask them if they've got anything."

One of the smaller boys, and the eagle girl nodded. Seth took a running start and leaped into the air, turning into an enormous wolf. Belle did the same, except she transformed into an eagle. The eagle soared in the tree tops, but keeping low enough that she could see the wolf, Seth. She looked down at him, and smiled in her head. Seth sensed her gaze and looked up. He have her a wolfy grin, but it soon dropped. 'Anna, look out!' said a voice in Belle's head. The eagle looked up just in time to see the tree she had run into. She plummeted to the ground. She felt herself morph back into her human form, and land in someone's arms. It was then that she lost consciousness. "Anna! Anna! Anna!" A voice shouted.

"Anna! Annabelle, get up! Mom said we're leaving soon." I sat up, but put a hand to my head because I sat up too quickly. My vision cleared and I saw Haeley, my bitchy step-sister, standing at the doorway of my bedroom. 'Fuck.' I thought, 'I'm leaving today.'

"Well, get up!" She said, walking away. I groaned, making a face and giving her the finger. I swung my legs over the eye of bed, rubbing my eyes in the process.

I grabbed my clothes for the day and changed. I put two Pop Tarts in the toaster and tried to deal with the mess someone may consider to be hair. I ate my Pop Tarts and finished getting ready. "Come on, Annabelle! We're leaving!" I sighed, "Be patient, Mom. I'm coming!" I grabbed all my bags, and closed the door.

After the ten minute drive to the airport, and a painful 5 minute farewell with Mom, Haeley and I boarded our plane. I sat in my seat, in between Haeley and the window. I put my headphones in and closed my eyes. Haeley started making all kinds of fuss. I sighed, 'This is going to be a long two hours.' I thought, closing my eyes.

"Annabelle. Get up! The plane landed 10 minutes ago. Jesus, why are you such a heavy sleeper?"

I jumped up, "Holy shi-OW!" I hit my head in the process of standing up. Haeley scoffed. "What a douche."

"Bitch." As you can see, we have the most amazing relationship. We came out, and I immediately recognised my dad. I squealed, "DADDY!" I ran up and hugged him tightly. "Hey, honey." I smiled at him. "Geez, kid. Do me a favour and stop growing will you?" He scratched his head. I laughed, "I'll try."

"Dad!" Came a voice from behind me. I was roughly pushed out of the way. Dad looked surprised and slightly disturbed. "Uhh, heyy..."

"Dad, meet Haeley Winters. Spawn of the devil. Complete nightmare. Total pig. Our new house guest!"

"Yaaaaay." Dad said, very evidently sarcastically, but the thick head, Haeley, didn't get that.

A/N: Please tell me what you think, and if I should continue or not! It's a bit short, I know, but I'll make the next chapter longer!


End file.
